hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk imagery in pop culture
Masks A wrestling mask is a fabric-based mask that some professional wrestlers wear as part of their in-ring persona or gimmick. Professional wrestlers have been using masks as far back as 1915 and they are still widely used today, especially in Lucha Libre in Mexico. Cosplay Cosplay, a portmanteau of the words costume play, is a performance art in which participants, called cosplayers, wear costumes and fashion accessories to represent a specific character. Cosplayers often interact to create a subculture, and a broader use of the term "cosplay" applies to any costumed role-playing in venues apart from the stage. Any entity that lends itself to dramatic interpretation may be taken up as a subject and it is not unusual to see genders switched. Favorite sources include anime, cartoons, comic books, manga, live-action films, television series, and video games. Stan Lee may have created the Hulk out of his fondness for Frankenstein, but we challenge you to try and portray the Hulk, not as a monster, but as a misunderstood if bad-tempered superhero. After all the Hulk has shown a capacity for doing good, even when in his enraged Hulk state. The Hulk's story begins when scientist Bruce Banner had an experiment with some gamma rays go really wrong. His exposure to the intense power of these rays transformed him into the raging green creature we all know and love. The Hulk has the potential for limitless physical strength, depending on his level of anger. When he reverts to being Banner, he has intelligence that is so amazing it cannot be measured. Graffiti Graffiti (both singular and plural; the singular graffito is very rare in English except in archeology) is writing or drawings made on a wall or other surface, usually without permission and within public view. Graffiti ranges from simple written words to elaborate wall paintings, and it has existed since ancient times, with examples dating back to ancient Egypt, ancient Greece, and the Roman Empire. In modern times, paint (particularly spray paint) and marker pens have become the most commonly used graffiti materials. In most countries, marking or painting property without the property owner's permission is considered defacement and vandalism, which is a punishable crime. Graffiti may also express underlying social and political messages and a whole genre of artistic expression is based on spray paint graffiti styles. Within hip hop culture, graffiti has evolved alongside hip hop music, b-boying, and other elements. Unrelated to hip-hop graffiti, gangs use their own form of graffiti to mark territory or to serve as an indicator of gang-related activities. Controversies that surround graffiti continue to create disagreement amongst city officials, law enforcement, and writers who wish to display and appreciate work in public locations. There are many different types and styles of graffiti; it is a rapidly developing art form whose value is highly contested and reviled by many authorities while also subject to protection, sometimes within the same jurisdiction. Wax figures Madame Tussauds is a wax museum in London with smaller museums in a number of other major cities. It was founded by wax sculptor Marie Tussaud. It used to be known as "Madame Tussaud's"; the apostrophe is no longer used. Madame Tussauds is a major tourist attraction in London, displaying the waxworks of famous and historic people and also popular film characters. The Incredible Hulk at Madame Tussauds New York! He also can be found at The Museum of Pop Culture, or MoPOP (previously called EMP Museum), a nonprofit museum dedicated to contemporary popular culture. It was founded by Microsoft co-founder Paul Allen in 2000 as the Experience Music Project. Since that time MoPOP has organized dozens of exhibits, 17 of which have toured across the US and internationally. Hulk is a large green humanoid with superhuman strength. The Hulk has appeared in many types of media other than comics, such as animated and live action TV series, films, books, video games, comic strips, and stage shows. The Hulk has also appeared in the Amazing Spider-Man strip. Miscellaneous images Shutterstock 353144774.jpg|3D wall painting of the Hulk Shutterstock 1093854209(1).png|Cardboard display of the Hulk Shutterstock 466777685.png|Hulk Robot of recycled metal shutterstock_406973197.jpg|Hulk illustration at the museum KCB551.jpg|Incredible Hulk costume 480x320.png|Hulk on display at Comic Con Shutterstock 307195736.jpg|Cosplay Festival Starcon C93WKN.jpg|superhero comic store in NYC Ironman and Hulk FW739G.jpg|superhero wallpaper FW7398.jpg Shutterstock 764111635.jpg Avengers hulk ironman.jpg shutterstock_744853099.jpg|Hulk giant model shutterstock_744853084.jpg shutterstock_743194372.jpg shutterstock_307195778 (1).jpg shutterstock_307195715.jpg shutterstock_307195826.jpg 377691283.jpg 377691280.jpg Shutterstock 377692234.jpg|The Hulk model RCO035 1465449368.jpg|2005 limited Hulk Maquette series FXWKJR.jpg|Hulk action figure STARBURST2-758x1024.jpg|STARBURST UK Magazine, Vol. 1 No. 4 1978 HULK; Television, film, comics BB2B8N.jpg|Boy running up to a Hulk mural A09oHjpe.jpg|Asbury Park Zombie Walk 2009 36627752010_92438bc82c_b.jpg Brazil+v+Germany+Semi+Final+2014+FIFA+World+3_TpMyoVk4sx.jpg|Hulk Soccer kiolju.jpg|Hulk Superhero retdgf.jpg|A toy of the Hulk ae4e46d8fa27cc15734dc25685a84cf6.jpg|Hulk Action Figure EKyc8oyWsAAQIQa.jpg|Hulk Statue (Artwork) 029db57df56813c26280b4fa2a7ed548.jpg|Hulk Magazine 8666423602_8c4149f931_n.jpg|Hulk Retro Statue photo-1562613531-a131faf45335.jpg|photo of the incredible Hulk photo-1542623024-a797a755b8d0.jpg|Marvel Hulk action figure hulk-art-hd-vp.jpg|hulk-art-hd 5819585739_7452141a0b_b.jpg|Stretch 'n' Roar Hulk from the 2003 movie Category:Galleries